A Little Assistance Please?
by Emma Jane
Summary: Tess gets writers block, Kyle plays matchmaker. Slash


Working Title: A Little Assistance Please?  
Author: Emma Jane (catfighter25@hotmail.com)  
Summary: T/L, Kyle plays matchmaker, Tess has writer's block, and Emma Jane  
has a good laugh.  
Rated: Strong R   
Note: This is a goofy thing I wrote in my spare time over 2 months. It's foof.   
Enjoy it for what it is. I couldn't deal with that deep crap I usually, wait, er,  
sometimes write. To quote Mark Twian: "persons attempting to find a plot in it will  
be shot."  
Thanks to: BaybeeJune for the AWESOME beta!!!   
Disclaimer: Roswell is not mine. Reality check Emma! Song is "Elsewhere" by  
Sarah McLachlan, and the earth, sky line belongs to the Third Eye Blind song  
"Farther." No- I'm not that lyrically clever. Ha ha. On with the fic!  
  
-  
The taste of her filled my mouth- pungent and tangy but sweet at the same time.   
I could get drunk on just the flavor. My tongue smoothed over and into her folds-  
her warmth and movements driving me wild for more. She moaned and held me  
in place- her hands twisting and caressing my hair.   
  
Her thigh muscles tightened under my hands and I drove two fingers into her and  
she came hard and fast with a cry to me.  
  
I had to admit- I loved doing this for her. I loved being the one she cried out for.   
  
It was an honor to have Liz Parker. As far as I knew the whole town of Roswell  
wanted their hands on her smooth, sweaty skin.  
  
And yet somehow she had chosen me.  
  
I stopped writing, throwing my pen to the floor and shrieking with frustration. It  
was maddening! I kept having to tell myself it was normal to write about Liz  
Parker, or rather, my sex fantasies concerning Liz Parker.  
  
But the more I wrote, the more I liked it. I knew I was just setting myself up for  
disappointment when the only reason she even talked to me was about Max  
Evans.  
  
I jerked at the short tap-ta-tap on the door, then Kyle's face peeking into the  
room.  
  
I quickly stuffed my notebook under the bed (along with the Playboys that Kyle  
never retrieved.)  
  
"Hey- I heard the noise, what's up?" He came the rest of the way in and sat next  
to me on his bed.  
  
Sometimes I think that if I didn't prefer... otherwise... that I might have dated Kyle.   
I suppose that kind of lowers him on the "most desirable guy" scale- considering I  
am a lesbian.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I frowned. "Just upset with something I'm writing."  
  
"Ah... What you picture in your mind is in disagreement with what flows from your  
pen?"  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Well, let me read it- maybe I can help."  
  
I decided to go for it. I figured Kyle would be the most open to this kind of thing,  
Isabel is such an "all American" I doubted she would tolerate someone so close  
to her to live an alternative lifestyle.  
  
"All right..." I say slowly, reaching under the bed, and groping around for my  
notebook. I wouldn't want to pull out a Playboy instead. "Well, I really don't think  
it's fit for reading for the general public yet."  
  
Kyle smiled. "Don't worry, I am not the general public. I'm your friend, and I'm  
sure it's great."  
  
His smile looked so convincing that I had to smile back, and hand the notebook to  
him.  
  
Kyle took the notebook, and flipped to page one. He looked kind of involuntarily  
interested, and read each page quickly. His eyes widened, and he had to  
swallow a few times before he handed it back to me.  
  
"It's good... very good in fect. Smut- but good smut!" He was talking just to fill  
the silence now. There was a smile on his face, but a shadow in his eyes.  
  
"The "I" is me." I said quickly, nervous at what his reaction would be.  
  
"I thought so. I need to meditate a while on this to be completely at peace with  
this... change... - but well, can I watch sometime?"  
  
I colored, heat rising to my face and the back of my neck.  
  
"Oh- I won't tell anyone! And sure... it might be a little uncomfortable..."  
  
"It's not that, it's... well, Liz doesn't exactly know my feelings..." I let my voice  
drop off and turned as far away from Kyle as I possibly could. I did not want to  
see his face.  
  
"I think I should leave you to do some meditating of your own for a while." Kyle  
touched my knee lightly as he walked past and shut the door behind him.  
  
-  
  
"I--- believe, this is heaven, to no one else but me..." I sang along near the top of  
my lungs to the radio.   
  
It was Thursday evening, and after a week of finals, I felt free. It had only been  
three days since Kyle discovered my secret, but all that had slipped into the back  
of my mind since I had to study.  
  
Just above the blaring music I heard the door slam.  
  
"Kyle," I called, "Wouldja come here a sec?"  
  
Kyle was grinning. "She likes you." he said, winking at me and turning down the  
music.  
  
"Who?" I asked with all the naiveté of a three year old. "Oh.... what?!?! How do  
*you* know?"  
  
"I asked her what she thought of you, and do you know what she said?"  
  
I stared at him. "No..."  
  
" 'I hate that bitch. I wish she would mover her ass out of Roswell. Not that I'm  
thinking about her ass or anything.' Then she blushed and ran off."  
  
I blinked.  
  
What the hell had *that* been?  
  
-  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
I distinctly heard Liz Parker's voice outside of the Math room door, and decided to  
stay in.  
  
"Who?" What... Kyle?  
  
"Tess Harding, who the hell do you think I mean?"  
  
"Well... after I asked her what she though of you she said, 'She's cute. If it  
weren't for that Max guy...' "  
  
"Really? Oh, I mean, really. Hmmm. That's odd. I'll catch you later, okay Kyle?"  
  
I opened the door accidentally hitting Kyle in the side.  
  
"Bastard! I never said that!"  
  
"You thought it..." Kyle smiled. "And I figured you two might need a little of my  
help to, well... I was hoping I might get to see that little show before the next  
millennium."  
  
I glared at him. "Well, yeah, but what's your point?"  
  
"She likes you back is my point. Go for it."  
  
-  
  
Two weeks later I approached Liz after her Crashdown shift. I made sure Maria  
wasn't there because that sure as hell would have been awkward.  
  
"Liz." I half-smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Tess. Look- I'm kinda busy right now, so maybe we can talk some other  
time." She gestured to the dining families in the restaurant.  
  
"You just finished your shift, why can't we talk now?" I had just barely gotten up  
the guts, and I wasn't going to give up now.  
  
"Uh... Let me get changed, and you can meet me outside, okay?"  
  
"Sure." I flashed her a smile.  
  
-  
  
"I know you like me."  
  
"What?" Liz looked panicked.  
  
"And I like you too."  
  
"Oh..." She looked mostly relieved.  
  
"Look, you are of the earth, and I am of the sky or whatever, and I don't even  
know what the hell that means!"  
  
Liz turned my head to face her, and smiled.  
  
"Frankly darling, I don't give a damn."  
  
And she kissed me.  
  
The End  



End file.
